


Suits, Magic and Biophysics

by laireshi



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Marvel 616
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn’t expect Doom there and doesn’t want him, either; most of all, he’s worried about Amara. Amara is intrigued, though, and Doom doesn’t leave.</p>
<p>In retrospect, it’s all fairly obvious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits, Magic and Biophysics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comicsohwhyohwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicsohwhyohwhy/gifts).



> You made me write it, after all <3 
> 
> Thanks for beta to [Valmasy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy)!
> 
> Look, these three are too perfect together. Also, hot.

The first time all of them meet, it’s in a small diner with the best waffles in the world. Tony almost hasn’t slept, but Amara is smiling at him, the coffee is good, and there are worse ways to start a day after an all-nighter in a lab.

Tony doesn’t expect Doom there and doesn’t want him, either; most of all, he’s scared for Amara. Amara is intrigued, though, and Doom doesn’t leave.

In retrospect, it’s all fairly obvious.

***

This time, it’s not the second meeting, or even the third; but what it is, is _important_. It’s also as different from the first meeting as it could be. They’re in a hotel room, with the windows open, chilly air flowing inside. The sunset is colouring the sky red, but Tony tries not to look outside. The hotel is expensive, with a good view of the New York skyline, and Tony doesn’t want to see it: it’s wrong, empty where home should be.

Tony’s not sure what he’s done, but Amara gets up and pulls the curtains closed. He tries to thank her, but she just shakes her head.

Doom takes Tony’s plate away and puts a smaller one with a slice of cheese-cake in its place, and it’s ridiculous; Tony can’t help but laugh.

***

Tony ordered apple cider instead of the coffee this time—it’s his go-to drink for situations when other people would want champagne. Now, as he swallows the cider, he can only think that he really should’ve just ordered orange juice. The way the cider bubbles on his tongue is an unwanted reminder of the real champagne.

The next time Tony raises the glass to his lips, his movements a bit tense, Doom snaps it from his hand, and when Tony looks at the table, the bottle is gone, a glass of water in its place. Doom and Amara both had only wanted water in the first place.

Amara’s smile is a bit sad, but her fingers are warm around Tony’s wrist.

***

Tony stares at the table once they’ve eaten. The biggest difference perhaps is this: there are three sets of everything, because this time, Doom isn’t an unexpected guest anymore. It’s still a bit jolting to think it’s all _planned_ , not a spur of the moment decision, but Tony searches for regret and can’t find it in himself.

Doom has a silk green suit on, soft and exquisite; Tony longs to touch it. Doom’s calm, composed, everything Tony isn’t at the moment, with his life going down around him and everything breaking—everything save for this.

Amara’s sitting between them, her left hand on Doom’s arm, right on Tony’s knee, and Tony wants to lean in and close the circle, but for all the way they’ve come to end up here, Tony still hasn’t touched Doom outside of a fight.

***

“Okay,” Amara says, standing up. “Don’t blow anything up without me.” She disappears between the bathroom doors.

Tony turns to look at Doom to find him already looking at Tony. Doom’s eyes are imploring, but it’s almost as if he can’t quite ask the question. Tony sighs, quietly; they wouldn’t be here now at all if they didn’t all know exactly where they were going. 

“Touch me,” he says, and Doom startles; it seems like an aeon has passed before he raises his hand—but then he touches Tony’s wrist, just that, and it’s been only a second. 

***

Doom is very handsome, and Tony can’t quite stop actively thinking it as he keeps his eyes on Doom’s face, can’t quite look away. This is why Tony notices the exact moment Doom’s pupils go wide, and he follows Doom’s eyes, sees Amara in the bathroom door.

She has her nightgown on already, and the sight of her takes Tony’s breath away. 

She smiles and walks back to them.

***

At the back of his head, Tony’s been worried: what if he’d come to his senses, what if he’d finally think _he’s spending the night with Doctor Doom_. Except—there’s not a worry of that, not with Amara here, as she looks at Tony, and then leans in and kisses Doom.

For a moment, even Doom seems stunned—Tony sees his hand hovering inches away from Amara’s hip, before he finally touches her, long strong fingers against blue satin, and Tony wants to touch her, touch him, but he can only stare as Doom kisses back, his lips pressing against Amara’s. 

It’s nothing Tony’s ever expected. It’s perfect.

***

Doom’s lips on Tony’s are another shock, like _the_ _best surprise ever_ , warm and wet and when Tony pulls him closer, Doom smells a bit like Amara, and Tony kisses him back, sucks on his lower lip, tries to get to _Doom_.

He’s lean but muscular to the touch, and Tony’s briefly surprised before he remembers, _ah, years in the armour_ , and Doom’s fingers on the side of Tony’s face are very gentle, but Tony can feel the miniscule scars that he knows from his own fingers, a lifetime spent soldering and welding—and in Doom’s case, probably magical injuries—leaving its signs.

Doom’s a scientist like Tony, and a fighter like him. Amara is soft, but only from afar, and braver than either one of them.

***

When Tony kisses Amara, Doom’s hand on the small of Tony’s back, and Tony’s pretty sure Doom’s touching Amara at the moment as well, and yes, good, he wants them all _together_ , this is the whole point.

Tony’s kissed Amara before, but even that is different now, with Doom around them, and it’s not _better_ , but maybe it is _right_.

Amara licks at Tony’s lip, and he opens his mouth to let her in, and next to them, Doom makes a small aroused sound, and his grip on Tony grows a bit tighter.

***

Amara fumbles with her nightgown strap, clearly intending to just push it down, and Tony’s very on board with this plan.

But then Doom _kneels_ in front of her, and Tony’s mouth gets dry. He wants—he doesn’t know what he wants, it’s just the line of Doom’s back, still in his expensive suit, as he leans down and reaches for the trim of the gown. “May I?” he asks, his voice breathy, and Amara giggles and nods.

Doom slowly stands up, pulling the nightgown up and finally off Amara, and Tony thinks he could come just from watching them like that.

***

Amara is beautiful, and not self-conscious at all as she kisses Doom again, naked, and then reaches for Tony. She opens his tie, and he leans into her almost unconsciously. 

Doom stands behind Tony, barely inches away that feel like hell anyway, and he curls his fingers around Tony’s wrists on both sides. “Let the lady help,” he whispers into Tony’s ear.

Tony feels wrecked already when she reaches for his buttons with an impish smile.

***

Tony knows exactly how a good suit can feel like an armour, so he’s not that surprised when both him and Amara end up naked next to a fully clothed Doom.

He is surprised, however, when Doom tilts his head, looks at them, his eyes dark, and immediately reaches for his own tie.

“No,” Tony says, “let me,” and he can feel Amara watching as he slowly peels Doom out of his clothes, and can’t stop himself from licking a stripe up Doom’s neck. Tony puts his hand over Doom’s heart when Doom’s breathing goes shallow and fast, and lets himself feel.

***

Amara leads them to the bedroom, holding both their hands, and Doom makes a gesture with his free hand. Tony tenses, but then he hears the windows closing themselves, which yeah, they’d get cold, but . . .

“Wait, was that okay?” Amara asks, but it’s Doom who looks as if he wants to hear the answer.

Tony bites his lower lip for a second, remembers how the only other time Doom has used his magic tonight was to take away a drink that was clearly bothering Tony, and then takes Doom’s free hand and pulls him in for another kiss. He’s more than okay, really.

***

Getting to bed is difficult when Tony wants to kiss and touch both of them at once and also forever, and then Amara kisses him sweetly, and then whispers, “Aren’t you an engineer?”

“You want miracles, Victor’s a sorcerer,” Tony says, sliding his hand down her back, and it barely registers it’s _Victor_ now.

“Oh, maybe later,” Victor drawls, and it sounds like a promise.

***

Finally in the bedroom, Tony makes Amara sit on the bed, and Victor pushes her down and kisses her. Tony kneels, kisses the inside of her thigh as a warning—but she only spreads her legs wider.

Tony looks up, and Victor and Amara are still making out, hot and heavy, and for a moment Tony can’t breathe, just _wants_.

Then, he wets his lips, and starts pressing more kisses up her thighs, until finally he swipes his tongue over her, and she shivers all over, a high moan escaping her.

***

Victor touches Tony’s arm, stopping him, and Tony looks up, a bit dizzy, Amara’s taste on his lips. 

Victor is extending a finger, and Tony gets it immediately; he takes it into his mouth and licks around it, watches Victor’s eyes get impossibly darker.

Then it’s Victor between Amara’s legs, slowly, so very slowly sliding his finger inside her, and Tony definitely isn’t an engineer for nothing. He lies down next to her, his face on her stomach, and kisses his way down her body again, and together with Victor works on making her scream.

***

Amara is still trembling, breathing too fast, and Victor’s holding her, but she’s gripping Tony’s arms, tight; he thinks _maybe it’ll bruise_ and he quite wants it.

Her smile is lazy and sated as she suddenly pushes Tony to his back. “Your turn.” She grins, and Victor’s moving out of Tony’s field of vision for a moment. “Relax,” Amara says.

Victor’s back, and he kisses Tony’s eyebrow, and then Tony hisses as a cold, slick finger pushes into him, gentle but firm; it takes him a moment to understand it’s Amara who’s opening him up, and Tony gasps for breath, Victor’s touch only barely grounding him.

***

Amara’s holding Tony’s hand as Victor finally enters him, and Tony throws his head back and with some distant, still working part of his brain hopes he doesn’t grip her hand tight enough to hurt.

He doesn’t—Victor would’ve stopped him.

Amara cards her fingers through Tony’s hair, and Victor starts moving inside him, and Tony loves it and doesn’t deserve either of them.

***

Amara is touching him, and Victor stopped moving after Tony came, holding himself over Tony on his arms, but Tony’s too out of it, still boneless and happy—and then Victor hurriedly moves away, and Tony doesn’t understand. It’s as if temperature dropped. 

“Did I hurt you?” It’s Victor’s voice, but almost alien— _scared_ , Tony still doesn’t get it—and then, as he wants to look at Victor, he feels his own eyes burning, his vision blurry, and he understands he’s been crying.

“Oh, Tony,” Amara whispers, and Tony feels her shaking her head at Victor, before kissing his eyelids gently.

***

When Tony’s more in control of himself, he pulls Victor in and kisses him for all he’s worth, because Victor is wonderful and should know that, and so is Amara—no, Tony doesn’t deserve them at all.

“I’m so—”

Tony doesn’t get to finish, because Victor kisses him again, and all is right.

***

They go to clean themselves up, and Tony presses cold towels to his eyes. He’s pathetic, but Amara and Victor are still with him, and this, this is more than enough.

He’s the last one to make it back to the bed, but he doesn’t mind: Amara’s riding Victor, the movements of her hips steady and controlled. Tony could watch them forever.

Victor swears in Latverian, breathlessly, but he catches Tony’s eyes across the room and beckons him closer.

***

The sight of Victor and Amara makes arousal curl in Tony’s belly, and he strokes himself lazily with the hand he isn’t touching Victor’s forehead with.

Doctor Doom is very tactile, apparently, and Tony might secretly love that. 

“I suppose this is later,” Victor lets out at some point, and he must be close, he sounds wrecked, and Amara’s cheeks are flushed, but she stops moving at his words. Her eyes lit up as she nods. And Tony gets what the question is really about, and he understands curiosity, but it’s magic, and—and they’re both clearly waiting for his agreement, and so he nods too. He can do it, and more, for them.

***

Victor flips Amara around so that she’s under him, and Tony stares, because Victor stills, and—

Light violet aura surrounds them all for a second, and then Victor’s moving in Amara again, and Tony touches himself, and—

They’re both very close, their bodies glistening with sweat, and Tony _can feel it_ , can feel Victor’s pleasure, sharp, strong, and Amara’s, completely overwhelming, and it’s like a feedback loop when they feel his arousal, and _and **and**_ —he feels each of them coming at once, and every sensation feels like his own, the touch of Victor’s hands on Amara’s arms, Amara’s thighs wrapped around Victor, Tony’s hand on himself, it’s everything and more, and Amara’s moaning, and Victor’s silent but for his too-fast breathing, and it’s almost too much, but only in a way Tony can take.

***

They’re cuddled together, Tony in the middle, Amara pressed close behind him, and Tony throws his leg over Victor’s to make sure Victor doesn’t get any weird notions of disappearing now. Tony’s exhausted and content—but there is a world outside the three of them, much as Tony wishes there wouldn’t be anything else.

“No thinking, genius,” Amara says, patting Tony’s and then Victor’s arm.

Victor opens his eyes, briefly looks at Tony before moving to Amara. His look is unbelievably soft. “I believe that advice is for you too.” He still sounds amazed, and he holds Amara’s hand over Tony’s chest, and okay, Tony can stay in the moment like this.


End file.
